ANIME PLUS OUR HEAD
by lalala145
Summary: Contains anything from Yaoicon to Pairing stuff to attemting to kill tyson, to Excalibur singing,to NEKO-JINS HIGH ON CATNIP and people drowning in tuna


** Anime plus our head**

**Chapter one: Catnip= Insanity**

**Disclaimers:** I own nothing that's not obviously mine

**Notes: yes this is litteraly an msn converstation, we were just chatting along and then Pau/Pua mentions catnip then Roxi wonders if catnip is bad for cats then it all started. We just threw in characters from numerace fandoms mostly Soul Eater and Beyblade then made them do random stuff why attempting to keep them in character, well it sometimes epicaly failed. Please ignore the gazillion typos and note that the chat language eventually became part of the Crackfic.**

**Summary: this included anything from Yaoicon stuff to us wanting to kill Tyson yet failing to the way to ressurect a kishin that has actually died to people drowning in tuna AND MANY NEKO-JINS HIGH ON CAT NIP**

**

* * *

**

Insane:ohh... So catnip is cat drugs

Gah! I Can't Take It Anymore! says: (8:19:35 PM)pretty much

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says:

(8:19:36 PM)yes RoxiFear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:19:49 PM)no don't shove cat nip in Roya's fqace

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:19:51 PM)hmmm.... LETS GIVE RAY AND LEE CATNIP!!!

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:19:57 PM)lol

Gah! I Can't Take It Anymore! says: (8:20:03 PM)*facepalm*

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:20:30 PM)Cheshire too! *hugs Cheshire)*

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:20:40 PM)Cheshire: Get away from me

Gah! I Can't Take It Anymore! says: (8:20:43 PM)who?

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:20:46 PM)Me: *CRYS*

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:20:52 PM)Fan comic: based on the lovly sceen in my head

Kid meet's Sesshomaru

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:21:08 PM)Cheshire: Fine *lets me hug him*

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:21:27 PM)lol Pau

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:21:32 PM)Me: YAYS! *hugs cheshire!*

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:21:41 PM)brb

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:22:24 PM)it's a little thingy that's been in my head since someone mensioned Fluffy while I was watching Sou Eater

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:22:57 PM)and another thing that's popped in my head

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:23:07 PM)Kid meets Beyblade

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:23:48 PM)bac

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:23:51 PM)never mind the last one

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:23:55 PM)Hi Roxi

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:24:01 PM)Pau's not answering

Gah! I Can't Take It Anymore! says: (8:24:08 PM)huh?

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:24:10 PM)*still hugging Cheshire*

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:24:11 PM)yea

Gah! I Can't Take It Anymore! says: (8:24:22 PM)who's cheshire?

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:24:26 PM)Kai: Poor Cat

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:24:41 PM)Ray: I know... At least its not me!

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:24:47 PM)lol Fluffy killed Kid in my head caue Kid said Fluffy's not symmetrical cause he only has one arm

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:25:11 PM)Me: Ya Ya Ya... *Pulls Kai and Ray into hug*

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:25:18 PM)lols Roxi

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:25:21 PM)lols

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:25:23 PM)Cheshire: You jinxed yourself

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:25:33 PM)Ray: Shut it!

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:25:38 PM)I throw Blair into the mix

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:25:47 PM)cause she's also a cat

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:25:52 PM)*Cheshire and Ray start cat fight*

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:25:54 PM)kk

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:26:40 PM)Blair: I WANT A HUG TOO!

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:26:44 PM)Roxi I wonder what would happen if the characters of Soul Eater met the Characters of Beyblade

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:27:00 PM)*Runs over with Soul and squirms into hug*

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:27:09 PM)lols

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:27:11 PM)Kai: Hey! WTF?!

Gah! I Can't Take It Anymore! says: (8:27:16 PM)...

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:27:22 PM)Soul: WTF?!

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:27:29 PM)Roxi's insanity's taking over

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:27:33 PM)*Kai and Soul start a WTF fight*

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:27:38 PM)lols

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:27:50 PM)Patty's there you know

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:28:02 PM)i know im getting to it!

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:28:21 PM)Me: ONG! ITS BLACK STAR!

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:28:27 PM)Kai: ONG?

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:28:32 PM)Ray: ONG?Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:28:38 PM)Cheshire: ONG?

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:28:47 PM)Patty: ONG?

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:28:50 PM)oh no Black Star and Tyson in the same place

Gah! I Can't Take It Anymore! says: (8:28:58 PM)*facepalm*

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:29:04 PM)that's got too be a freak show

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:29:12 PM)Me: HFC! ITS THE FAT MAN OF DOOOOOOMMMM!

Gah! I Can't Take It Anymore! says: (8:29:25 PM)i can't take the insanity, i think i'm gunna go before my brain implodes

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:29:29 PM)Kai: HFC?

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:29:34 PM)Me: Pau shall I get popcorn?

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:29:34 PM)PUA STAY!

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:29:57 PM)*Tyson run in and fall on Black Star*

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:30:05 PM)Soul: BLACK STAR!!!

Gah! I Can't Take It Anymore! says: (8:30:09 PM)i brains gunna explode! i like it in one peice thank you very much!

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:30:22 PM)*Slow-mo runs to Black Star*

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:30:37 PM)Tyson's killing Black Star

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:30:46 PM)I actually like Black Star

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:30:50 PM)correction killed

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:30:55 PM)noooo

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:31:05 PM)he still hasn't surpased god

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:31:11 PM)lols

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:31:19 PM)and he's killed by a fat guy

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:32:04 PM)he survives a mortal wound, then getting kicked in the croch by a 5 year old witch

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:32:18 PM)oh yea Death actually survives

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:32:25 PM)kk

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:32:29 PM)he comes back to live at the very end

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:32:36 PM)well continue

Gah! I Can't Take It Anymore! says: (8:32:39 PM)ya... i'm gunna brb so my brain survives

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:32:47 PM)ok Pau

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:32:54 PM)well Roxi continue

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:33:02 PM)Patty: LOLS! Black Star bewcomes black spot!!!

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:33:44 PM)yea umm I was hoping for Black Star to say his speach

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:33:55 PM)Cheshire: OMG! BREAK!!! HELP ME!

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:34:13 PM)Kid arrives

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:34:36 PM)*Break crawls out from under Tyson with Kid and Black Star who is alive*

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:35:03 PM)Kai: Woah... Only god could live after being crushed by Tyson...

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:35:06 PM)*Blair spots a beyblade*

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:35:25 PM)Ray: Well done dude! You have officailly surpassed god!

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:35:43 PM)Blair: OOOOO! Shiny top!

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:35:52 PM)*Grabs Dranzer*

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:35:59 PM)Kai: MINE!

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:36:27 PM)* shoves Kai into her umm*

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:36:39 PM)Blair does that

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:36:41 PM)*Ray glares*

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:36:53 PM)Ray: DIE WHORE! HE'S MINE!

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:37:08 PM)*Record Scratch*

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:37:17 PM)Tyson: What?!

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:37:23 PM)Kai: WHAT?!

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:37:46 PM)Break: Oh my god! They killed kenny!

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:37:47 PM)Blair: no don't worry there's enough blair to go around* shoveing Rai in the same place*

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:37:57 PM)*Ray

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:38:09 PM)Blair's not the smartest

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:38:11 PM)*Kai escapes*

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:38:47 PM)Kai: No, you dunb cat! He meant me!!! Give me my Kisa!

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:38:55 PM)(Kisa is russian for cat!)

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:39:13 PM)*Kai drags Ray back.*

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:39:23 PM)*Ray kisses Kai*

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:39:28 PM)Blair: Blair doesn't speak that language

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:39:39 PM)Me: YES! THE WORLD HAS BECOME FULL CIRCLE!

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:39:52 PM)Kai: IDIOT! There's subs right there

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:40:02 PM)*points at bottom of screen*

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:40:04 PM)Kid: Hold it it's not symmetrical

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:40:30 PM)Me: But circles ARE symetrical!

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:40:31 PM)Blair: Oh Kisa= cat Blairs a cat with magic

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:40:40 PM)Kid: not that

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:41:01 PM)Kid:that*points to the beyblade*

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:41:02 PM)Kai: Ray's a hot cat.... And he can put up with Tala and Tyson

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:41:22 PM)Ray: dude, no beyblade is symetrical!

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:42:15 PM)Kai: Tyson's fat isn't symetrical...

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:42:19 PM)Blair: get's it now, pumpkin,pumpkin pumpkin* cast some sort of a spell to place some kind of privacy creating area*

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:42:40 PM)Cheshire: WTF?

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:42:48 PM)Me: ONG!

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:43:02 PM)Break: WTF, is ONG?

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:43:41 PM)Kid:* makes Patty and Liz turn into a gun shoots tyson then the beyblade* " it's ruinning the beauty

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:43:55 PM)Me: Oh no

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:44:11 PM)Kai: It won't work

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:44:23 PM)Blair pipes up: The privacy place is for thoes 2 *points at Kai n Ray*

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:44:40 PM)Blair: Blair likes to help

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:44:57 PM)Ray: Beyblades are impervious to bullets

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:45:12 PM)Kai: And Dranzer could kick your ass

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:45:20 PM)Kid: They aren't bullets it's my soul wavelength

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:45:42 PM)Kai: Dranzer protects the beyblade with her magic

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:46:10 PM)Me: wait is Tyson dead yet or has the fat acted as a sheild?

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:46:28 PM)Cheshire: The fat protect him! DAMNIT!

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:46:40 PM)*Lelouch runs in*

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:46:47 PM)Lelouch: Hello?

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:47:15 PM)Black Star: I'm Black Star and I shall surrpass a god one day

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:47:25 PM)Lelouch: WTF? I already did that

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:47:36 PM)*Suzaku walks up*

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:47:45 PM)Suzaku: Ya like 5 times...

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:47:56 PM)Black Star: What?

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:48:14 PM)me :wow one big crack fic

Gah! I Can't Take It Anymore! says: (8:48:19 PM)bak...

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:48:20 PM)Lelouch: I surpassed god...

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:48:24 PM)Me: I had sugar

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:48:37 PM)Lelouch: It was eazy...

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:49:03 PM)Black Star: *Idea* you can't surrpass a god untill you survive a day with excalibur

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:49:06 PM)Suzaku: Lelouch... Why the hell did your subs spell 'easy' with a z?

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:49:17 PM)Lelouch: You mean this?

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:49:30 PM)*Pulls Excalibur from bag.*

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:49:40 PM)Me: With out using geass

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:49:51 PM)Me: me want's ebtertainment here

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:49:52 PM)Excalibur: This guy stuck with me for a month

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:50:15 PM)Lelouch: I lost my geass when I became immortal!

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:50:41 PM)Black Star: You seriously did the 1000 thing including coming to his 5 hour reading session?

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:50:55 PM)and built him a toilet?

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:50:57 PM)Suzaku: I became immortal when Lelouch told me to

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:51:07 PM)Lelouch: Ya.... I was bored...

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:51:22 PM)Suzaku: Lelouch can live with this

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:51:24 PM)Black Star: You really are dumb

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:51:58 PM)Lelouch: I AM NOT DUMB! I'm freakin immortal.... I cant die! Do you know what its like to live forever?!

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:52:17 PM)Kai: Hey guys... Excaliburs gone...

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:52:32 PM)*Points to empty Excalibur space*

Gah! I Can't Take It Anymore! has left the conversation.

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:52:51 PM)Kid: I know I was there when Black Star wanted to acuire excalibur his thick head couldn't survive it what make you think you could?

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:53:08 PM)Excalibure: I shall now sing

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:53:34 PM)Lelouch: I lived with Milly.... Shes WAY worse then Excalibur

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:53:51 PM)Excalibur: excalibur,Excalibur from the united kingdom i'm looking for him so I'm going to california

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:54:05 PM)*Excalibur dissapears before he can sigh some more*

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:54:13 PM)Ray: Cheshire ate him.....

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:54:18 PM)*sing

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:54:28 PM)Excalibure:* singing from cheshire*

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:54:46 PM)Me: why kill excalibur?

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:55:00 PM)*Cheshire crunchs down down on Excalibur to shut him up*

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:55:04 PM)Me: he may be annoying but the character's awsome like that

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:55:21 PM)Cheshire: No one gave me catnip... That's why...

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:55:28 PM)Ray: CATNIP!

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:55:34 PM)out from the sky Catnip falls

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:55:36 PM)Cheshire: Or tuna!

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:55:43 PM)Lee: TUNA!

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:55:49 PM)Catnip fell from the sky

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:55:54 PM)*Lee jumps from the sky

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:55:55 PM)*

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:55:59 PM)Tuna also did

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:56:13 PM)Me: can u spit up Excalibur now

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:56:19 PM)*They neko-jins begin to get high*

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:56:31 PM)we need him to call every one fools

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:56:44 PM)*Cheshire spits out Excalibur*

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:56:50 PM)Sesshy appears:

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:56:59 PM)*Cats keep getting high*

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:57:13 PM)Me: FLUFFY!

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:57:33 PM)Kid see's him : You're not symmetrical you only have one arm

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:57:37 PM)*Takes doggy treats from bag and waves them in front of Sesshy*

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:57:49 PM)Sesshy: so what?

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:57:51 PM)Sesshy: what?

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:58:06 PM)Kid: it's ruining the beauty

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:58:08 PM)Me: You want the doggie treats!

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:58:18 PM)Fluffy: no

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:58:30 PM)Me: Ima hipnatiz you with doggie treats

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:58:47 PM)Patty appears: Doggies go woof woof

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:58:48 PM)*Cats keep getting high*

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (8:59:20 PM)Ray: THE BIRDS AND THE BEES! I DO THE BEES AND THE BEES!!!!

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:59:34 PM)Me:...

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (8:59:47 PM)Roxi: Yaoi fangirl mode

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:00:26 PM)*Kid kisses Soul and make scar symetrical*

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:00:29 PM)me: steps away

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:00:35 PM)lol

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:00:57 PM)Nora appears

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:01:23 PM)Lee: So Sexy, I'm sexy, So come and dance with me Michael

Gah! I Can't Take It Anymore! has been added to the conversation.

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:01:36 PM)Me: he shall be OOC casue I'm not Pau

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:01:50 PM)Nora: I LOVE COOKIES!

Gah! I Can't Take It Anymore! has left the conversation.

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:01:57 PM)oh now Pau joined in

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:02:06 PM)oh she left

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:02:07 PM)Me: I drugged Nora

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:02:21 PM)Nora: Catnipp for all the ovly kitties

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:02:39 PM)*Kittens get more high*

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:02:52 PM)Kai: what the hell is happening?

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:03:24 PM)Tyson is some how high on the cat nip

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:03:45 PM)Me: high on sugar

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:04:01 PM)Cheshire: When the days turn into night, you don't got no chance to fight, 'Cause you're too late! so kiss your ass goodbye, mate!

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:04:26 PM)*Kittens start singing random songs*

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:04:59 PM)tyson: I'mm a butterfly * jumps off a cliff only to bounc back to the top*

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:05:36 PM)me:Roxi why has this hapened?

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:05:41 PM)Ray: Truth be told, oh truth be told, I'm starting to worry ABOUT RAY!

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:05:51 PM)Me: Cheshire started it...

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:05:58 PM)Kishin Asura: Because maddness is spreading

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:06:20 PM)all soul eater characters: I thought you were dead

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:06:29 PM)*I take out my insanity dust and throw it on everyone*

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:06:45 PM)Kai: It wont work on me! Tala has tried it!

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:07:10 PM)kishion Asura: umm insane human insanity doesn't work on a kishin and it seems that Catnip and sugar can resurect a kishin

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:07:17 PM)Me:oh no

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:07:25 PM)Daichi appears

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:07:31 PM)Me: Im no human!

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:07:40 PM)Me: some one kill him please

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:08:00 PM)Cheshire: Ill get him?

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:08:03 PM)*eat

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:08:26 PM)Maka: oh no the daichi kid is actually a ressurected kishin

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:08:44 PM)*Cheshire walks over and begins cooking Daichi*

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:09:00 PM)Cheshire: Interesting... But Im not human so it wont matter...

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:09:14 PM)Daichi: I'm not a kishin cause I'm stupid and don't know what it is

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:09:17 PM)Cheshire: Im a chain... So I can eat him

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:09:37 PM)brb! Rizza no crack posting while im gone!

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:10:09 PM)me in RLF: I think I'm gona be sick if I eat anymore candy tonight

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:11:47 PM)Bac

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:11:52 PM)hi

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:11:53 PM)Me: Poor Rizza!

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:11:58 PM)back to the crack fic

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:12:20 PM)*Cheshire chewing on Daichi's arm*

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:12:25 PM)Nora: wait is that human alll stiched up?

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:12:29 PM)Stein appears

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:12:37 PM)Cheshire: Needs Slat

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:12:40 PM)*salt

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:12:52 PM)Stein ses Nora : I wana dissect you

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:12:53 PM)*Dumps salt on Daichi*

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:13:03 PM)Nora: NOOOS!

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:13:13 PM)Nora: Pau Help I know you're out there

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:13:20 PM)*nora runs off to the funny farm*

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:13:26 PM)Kai: WTF?

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:13:50 PM)*Cheshire begins to eat Daichi*

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:14:00 PM)Break: Anyone want candy?

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:14:13 PM)*Break shakes his candy box*

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:14:19 PM)Stein cranks the large screw in his head: I wana see all of your inards

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:15:06 PM)Break: Hey! Screw head! Theres a weird new spieces over there! Its called chain!

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:15:29 PM)Break: Its the cat thing eating the Kinshin!

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:15:43 PM)Medusa appears: nake,Snake,cobra,cobrara

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:15:54 PM)Medusa: Vector arrow

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:15:56 PM)Kai: WTF?

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:16:01 PM)* stabbs Tyson

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:16:07 PM)Kai: A ugly ass witch?

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:16:21 PM)Me: no Anime witches are flawless

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:16:40 PM)Me: my sugar hig's kicked in

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:16:48 PM)Me: Kai thinks most people except for Ray is ugly

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:17:00 PM)Kai: True dat!

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:17:09 PM)*I pull out vodka*

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:17:11 PM)Me:los

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:17:18 PM)Kai and Tala: VODKA!

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:17:35 PM)Medusa: it's alright I just want stein

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:17:36 PM)*They begin to attack vodka*

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:17:51 PM)Me: it's true they're a pairing

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:18:04 PM)Cheshire: Why? Is there anymore catnip!

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:18:20 PM)*Lee's drowning in tuna

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:18:22 PM)*

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:18:26 PM)Soul,Maka,Kid..all the main good guys: Stein is this true?

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:18:35 PM)Stein: Yup

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:18:44 PM)*Stein turns screw in head*

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:20:25 PM)Me: well there was only 2 canon pairings in the whole series and I'm not roxi who could have found many more

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:20:50 PM)Me: Oh... Well Maka and soul are one

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:20:56 PM)all stare:???

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:21:07 PM)Me: Black Star and his weapon is two

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:21:24 PM)Me: Stein and Medusa is three

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:21:43 PM)Me: well when roxi sees the rest of the anime all you guys better be Bi

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:21:45 PM)Me: Corona could probly make out with her own bloood....

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:22:06 PM)Me: Im fine with hetreo couples

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:22:09 PM)Crona and ragnarok: eeeww no

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:22:23 PM)Crona: Ragnarok beats me up

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:22:27 PM)Me: But most of the girls in the animes I watch a f***d up

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:22:39 PM)Me: Abusive realtionshi[

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:22:46 PM)*relationship

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:23:15 PM)Ragnarok: why would I want to be making out witha freaking weakling like Crona

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:23:34 PM)Crona: for once I'm glad Ragnarok said that

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:23:55 PM)Me: Verbal abuse

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:24:07 PM)Me: TSK TSK!

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:24:14 PM)Me: well I was on deviantart and well some fans put Stein and Maka's Papa as a pairing

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:24:34 PM)Me: Ya they can be seen as a pairing!

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:24:35 PM)and they put Kid and Patty as a pairing

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:24:45 PM)Me: I saw that in the show

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:24:48 PM)and Kid and Maka

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:24:59 PM)and Soul and Black star

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:25:12 PM)Me: Kid could be in a threesome with Kid, Patty and Liz

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:25:28 PM)Kid: it would be symmetrical

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:25:38 PM)Me: umm ...

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:25:42 PM)Me: I dont see Soul and Black Star....

They act to much like bestysSuzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:25:55 PM)Me: But I do see Soul and Kid

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:26:13 PM)I think it was the episode Soul and black star fought Kid

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:26:35 PM)Soul and Kid: what??? umm I'm, straight

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:26:49 PM)Me: well tell that to the fans

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:26:52 PM)Me: SURE!

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:27:00 PM)[linx to fancomic]

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:27:07 PM)Me:see the link it's proof

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:27:23 PM)Me (under breath): GAY!

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:27:44 PM)*Soul and kid see the link*: what that never happened

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:28:11 PM)Me: It happened earlier! READ MORE UPWARDS!

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:28:42 PM)Maka: wait what's happening? Soul KId please say it's not true? first Papa and now wait this is getting crazy

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:29:02 PM)Soul and Kid: ... we now hate you narrators

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:29:17 PM)Me: Hey Im not your biggest fan!Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:29:22 PM)Me: hey that wasn't us it was a fangirl

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:29:37 PM)Me: I (L) Beyblade, Pandora Hearts, Code Geass and others!

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:30:05 PM)Me: I (L) Zoid,Soul Eater and many others

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:30:15 PM)Me: I'm not the one who creates pairings

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:30:29 PM)Me: Thats my job

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:30:52 PM)Me:Roxi like playing matchmaker with the characters in an anime

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:31:02 PM)I just obsess

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:31:06 PM)Me: Yups!

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:31:21 PM)Nora appears again: is he gone?

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:31:35 PM)Stein*crank*

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:31:38 PM)Cheshire: NOPE

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:31:41 PM)Me:LOL

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:31:57 PM)Nora opens prtal to Ai land

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:32:13 PM)Nora goes through ortal

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:32:22 PM)Portal closes

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:32:42 PM)Me: well now Pau won't kill Stein

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:32:44 PM)or us

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:32:59 PM)KAi: Woah... Ray are you normal again? Becuz the narrator made me read some Ms and it gave me an idea!

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:33:22 PM)well she will when she read this when I post this on fanfiction

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:33:33 PM)Ray: umm huh?

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:33:36 PM)Me: lols

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:33:55 PM)Kai drags Ray into private area that Blair made

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:34:06 PM)I grab camera and put it in room

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:34:12 PM)Roxi: *does a stein and does an invisible crank*

`Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:34:38 PM)Blair: umm it's known as privacy area for a reason

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:34:59 PM)Me: That will show the KaiTyson fangirls and the RayMariah fangirls and the KaiHilary fangirls!

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:35:13 PM)Me: I shall bring it to the YaoiConFear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:35:42 PM)Justin appears( the 18 year old priest death scyth that listen to his Ipod althey time)

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:35:55 PM)Chain saw guy appears:

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:36:06 PM)me: well I can't remember his name

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:36:29 PM)chainsaw guy and justin: truth be told we could be a pairing to

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:36:49 PM)Me: I dont know you guys...

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:36:59 PM)Me: Chain saw guy is over 800 years old

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:37:00 PM)Me: MUST FIGURE OUT NEW PAIRING!

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:37:13 PM)Me: Roxi they appear later in the series

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:37:24 PM)Me" Justin is 18

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:37:43 PM)Me: yea there's something magorly wrong with this pairing

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:37:57 PM)Me: Ima finish 07 ghost then watch Soul Eater by then you should be halfway through beyblade!

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:38:24 PM)Me: I must go now Roxi can we continue this tomorrow? this is fun

Suzaku and Lelouch stole a car when they were 9... AWESOME!:) says: (9:38:31 PM)kk

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:38:48 PM)everyone in the area: Oh no umm bye

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:39:06 PM)me: well my fandom's not complete with out a good crackfic

Fear is the creator of every bad omen. Faliure. Frustration. Greed. Misdeed. Betrayal ...Also Defeat says: (9:39:15 PM)me:g2g


End file.
